Always
by Wolf-Soldier-Crossed
Summary: Somethings wrong with Wolfram, but what could it be? ( Contains Yaoi)


_Warning:_ _Contains Yaoi and Lemon. You have been warned!_

_Disclaimer:__I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters._

Yuri sat at the top of the hill quietly. It was nice to just relax once in a while. Though it felt odd that Wolfram was silent at his side. Usually the blonde had some quirky comment to make. Was he sick? Yuri looked at him. "Wolfram, is everything okay?" Yuri asked curiosity and worry seeping into his voice. Wolfram looked at him. "Why would you think there's something wrong? And stop your worrying wimp" Wolfram said. Yuri looked him over. "Alright then, If you say so" Yuri said. Yuri began to wonder even more why Wolfram was acting so strange. Had he done something to make Wolfram act this way? Yuri doubted it, and yet couldn't shake the feeling. "Say Wolf, why don't we head back now?" Yuri asked him. Wolfram didn't respond right away. Instead, Yuri got up and got close to him. Wolfram jumped back in shock. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Wolfram sternly. A fire blazed behind those emerald green eyes. It shocked Yuri a little. Maybe he had done something after all.

All had been silent on the way back to covenant castle. Wolfram had not uttered even the slightest word at all. When they'd returned, Wolfram had said that he had business to attend. Leaving Yuri with Conrart. "I think there's something wrong with Wolfram" Yuri said. Conrart looked at him as they walked. "Why do you say that?" Conrart asked him. "Well, I mean… Usually Wolfram's not so…" Yuri trailed off. "Quiet? I do suppose you're right, but maybe Wolfram has something on his mind" Conrart said. Yuri shook his head. "I asked him if something was wrong. He didn't necessarily say yes… but he didn't say no either" Yuri said. "Why don't you try talking to him again? I'm sure he'll open up to you eventually" Conrart suggested. Yuri nodded. "If you say so" Yuri answered.

Yuri walked to his room at a slow pace. Surely Wolfram would be there. As he opened the door, he saw Wolfram laying on the bed. Hearing a moan escape Wolfram's lips, Yuri's face reddened. Was Wolfram…? "Oh Yuri" Wolfram whispered. Yuri felt his pants getting tight below. Trying not to make a sound, he was going to close the door, when he tripped. Wolfram jumped startled. "Yuri!" He shouted. Yuri's face turned even redder, if that were possible. He stumbled over his words. "I'm sorry Wolf… I-I didn't see anything, I-I swear" Yuri stuttered out. An evil gleam showed in the blonde males eyes. "Yuri, come here… and shut the door behind you" Wolfram said. Yuri, hesitantly obliged to Wolfram's request. Walking over to the male, Yuri started at him in wonder. Suddenly, before Yuri could even understand what was happening, Wolfram's lips clashed with his. Was he really kissing Wolfram? Yuri, still in shock, didn't kiss back. Wolfram pulled away and looked at Yuri with lust filled eyes. "Don't be a wimp. Kiss me back" Wolfram said. With that, he kissed Yuri again. This time, Yuri kissed back.

Wolfram slowly pulled Yuri down on top of him. Kissing passionately, the two clung to each other tightly. Yuri felt himself suddenly be rolled over by Wolfram. For some reason, Yuri felt Wolfram to be more experienced with this thing. After all, the guy was 82 years old. Wolfram was now straddling Yuri's hips. Yuri starred up at him. "Wow, you're beautiful" Yuri muttered. Wolfram blushed. "What non-sense are you sputtering at a time like this?" Wolfram asked. As Yuri was going to answer, Wolfram's lips met Yuri's collarbone. He trailed light kisses, undoing and removing Yuri's shirt at the same time. He licked one of Yuri's nipples as the shirt was finally removed. Biting it lightly and eliciting sweet noises from Yuri. Soft moans came from his mouth as Wolfram lavished his nipples and then soon followed to the other one. Wolfram licked his way down Yuri's body placing soft kisses till he reached the waist of Yuri's pants. "Wait!" Yuri said worriedly. Wolfram looked at him. "There's no need to be afraid, Yuri. I promise not to hurt you" Wolfram said, giving him a smile. Yuri swallowed. "O-okay" Yuri said. Wolfram continued, removing Yuri's belt and then followed his pants with his underwear. Wolfram smiled. So maybe Yuri liked boys more then he let on. Wolfram lowered his head, taking Yuri into his mouth.

Wolfram bobbed his head up and down Yuri's length, slowly taking it all in. Yuri may be a wimp, but he wasn't small down here. Wolfram licked the tip, running his thumb over to spread the pre-cum, this causing Yuri to let out a gasp. He ran his hand up and down the length, before again lowering his head. Wolfram moved his head faster, holding Yuri's hips down when he tried to thrust. Yuri's breathing became deeper and Wolfram knew he was close. Knowing this, Wolfram moved away. Yuri gave a groan of displeasure. However, Wolfram captured Yuri's mouth in his own. Undoing his own pants and removing them. Wolfram gave himself a couple strokes, and then moved his hands to roam Yuri's body.

Wolfram put three fingers near Yuri's mouth. "Suck on them" Wolfram said. "What? Why?" Yuri asked. Wolfram smiled. "Just do it wimp" Wolfram said. Yuri complied and sucked the three digits. Licking them and then sucking on them again. Wolfram made somewhat of a growl and Yuri felt his groin tighten even more. Wolfram pulled his fingers out of Yuri's mouth. "I need you to relax and trust me" Wolfram said. Before Yuri could do anything, he felt a finger enter him. It felt weird at first. The feeling was definitely something odd. He felt Wolfram wiggle it around a little and then move it. He added a second finger and this made Yuri fell a lot of discomfort. "Wolf, take them out" Yuri said. Wolfram chuckled. "As I said, relax Yuri and just trust me". Wolfram moved them in and out, then adding a third. At this point, the discomfort was good. Yuri was starting to enjoy it. Just as Yuri thought it wouldn't get better. Something in him snapped. He moaned loudly, arching slightly. Wolfram knew at that point, he'd hit where he needed to.

Pulling his fingers out, Wolfram ran his hand over his length, stroking it slowly. He reached into a drawer, grabbing some lubricant. Coating his cock, Wolfram then aligned himself with Yuri's entrance. "Take a deep breath and relax" Wolfram said. Once it seemed Yuri was a little relaxed. Wolfram pushed in. It was tight and took him a while to get in. However, once he was in, Wolfram looked down at Yuri. "You okay?" Wolfram asked. Pain shot up Yuri's body. He didn't know if he could do this. However, as Wolfram stayed put, Yuri began to adjust. Yuri, feeling sure he'd be alright, gave a nod. Wolfram began to thrust inside Yuri. The pain which was strong at first, began to feel rather dulled. Wolfram, searching for that spot, changed his angle a bit. "Wolf!" Yuri cried out. 'There it is' Wolfram thought. He began to hit that spot over and over. Slowly at first, he began to pick up pace. "Wolf… wolf" Yuri moaned repeatedly. "Yuri" Wolfram said, lowering his head to kiss Yuri. They kissed deeply, Yuri wrapping his arms around Wolfram's neck. A string of saliva went down Yuri's chin as the two pulled away from the kiss.

Feeling pressure build in his stomach, Yuri reached his hand down to pump himself. However, Wolfram moved his hand away, stroking Yuri hard. Pumping his cock in rhythm with his thrusts, Wolfram felt himself building up as well. Seeing that Yuri was close, Wolfram held Yuri's cock tight to stop him from coming. "We'll.. come.. together" Wolfram said, breathlessly. As he pumped a few more times, Wolfram let go of Yuri's cock. Feeling Yuri's walls tighten, he came on Wolfram's chest and his stomach. Wolfram let go of his load, buried deep inside of Yuri.

Wolfram rolled over beside Yuri, both panting heavily. Yuri looked at Wolfram. "So…" Yuri said. "What was wrong earlier?". Wolfram looked at Yuri, scanning the black pools. "I was… sexually frustrated" Wolfram said, a blush spreading his cheeks. Yuri looked at him. "You were sexually frustrated… so you didn't talk?" Yuri asked. Wolfram nodded. "Don't think too much of it. Honestly, it serves you right though. It was your fault in the first place" Wolfram said. "How was it my fault?" Yuri asked. "Because I sleep in your bed every night and you never make any moves… It was such a pain" Wolfram said. Yuri shook his head. "I'm sorry Wolf, though I never dreamed there'd be a day I'd be engaged to a guy.. How was I to know that was the problem?" Yuri asked. "Just.. because okay!" Wolfram shouted, pulling a pillow over his head. "Aww, come on now Wolf. I'm sorry… I love you" Yuri said. Wolfram took the pillow off his head. "I love you too, Yuri" Wolfram said. Yuri leaned over and placed a kiss on Wolfram's lips. "Always" Yuri said.


End file.
